


Be More Chill Oneshots

by PTAlex



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, finals are almost over, i promise i'll return to pokemon dew soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 07:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19057849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PTAlex/pseuds/PTAlex
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin! These take place in the same world as my fics "Gotta Get an Update" and "I'm Still Here"!





	Be More Chill Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY FOR VANISHING
> 
> I'LL TRY TO BE MORE ACTIVE
> 
> EMPHASIS ON TRY

The video starts playing.

Jer "H-Hello everybody! Jeremy he- uh... i-i-in the flesh!"

Mi "...and me! Michael! With the goods!"

Jake runs across the view, carrying Rich.

Jak "Don't forget the crew!!!"

Ri "YEAH!!! WOOHOO!!!"

D "I'm the camera man!"

Dustin turns the camera to himself and smiles enthusiastically, before turning it back towards Jeremy and Michael.

A neon blue figure seemingly materializes out of nowhere.

A "I'm inserting my voice and form into this as It's being recorded. I'm also going to be editing the footage."

Jer "S-so... What exactly are we do-doing here today?"

Mi "I've chosen 5 different flavors of Mountain Dew, and today we'll be testing them out on Avacado!"

D "What if something goes wrong?"

Mi "Well, you see... uh... You explain, Guac."

A "...I believe he means me. In that case, I shall elaborate.

Avacado poises himself.

A "You see, Michael provided a list of candidate flavors, and I excluded the ones that would have long term effects. Some flavors are paired with others to reverse the effects. The reversal flavors do not count towards the total. After choosing the suitable flavors, Michael cut a few more on his own to reach 5. After that, I temporarily locked the parts of my memory that tell me what each flavor does, so it will be a surprise."

Jer "That's p-pretty much i-it, I think."

Mi "If that's the case... let's get started! Our first flavor is... LiveWire! Rich, bring it in!"

Rich runs into view with the beverage, handing it to Jeremy as various data about the flavor, including its ingredients and period on the market, shows up on-screen.

Ri "Thith ith your problem now! Good luck!"

Rich dashes out as fast as he came in.

Jer "That's... not very r-reassuring..."

Jeremy unscrews the cap.

Jer "Uh... bottoms up?"

Jeremy drinks the LiveWire. He gets a headache.

Jer "Gah! It's no-not as bad as l-last time, but it st-still kinda h-hurts..."

Avacado twitches briefly, followed by his digital eyes widening and a cheery smile making it's way onto his face.

Jer "I th-think the headache is g-gone..."

A "WOOHOO!!! OH YEAH!!! I FEEL AMAZING!!!"

Jer "GACK! CH-CHILL OUT!!!"

A "I CAN'T!!! I FEEL SO EXCITED!!!"

Jake walks up to Jeremy holding a bottle of Citrus Charge, bringing its details as well.

Jak "Michael said you'd need this."

Jeremy grabs the bottle and immediately chugs it.

Jer "AH! O-okay..."

Ava calms down.

A "That was... something."

Jer "You're t-telling me..."

D "What did it do?"

Mi "Apparently it makes him extremely hyper."

Jer "Y-yeah! He was really excited!"

A "It actually felt kind of nice."

Jer 'Don't expect me to be drinking it again anytime soon though...'

Avacado feigns offense.

A "Hmph. Have it your way."

Jer "I'm feeling a-a little b-better! Next flavor!"

Mi "Alright... how about we make this a little more... festive?"

Rich runs in with the next flavor, its details appearing on-screen.

Ri "HO-HO-HO MOTHERFUCKERTH!!!"

Rich slams a bottle of Merry Mash-Up onto the table so hard that Jeremy half-expected it to explode.

Jer "W-whoa- be a li-little more c-careful!"

A "I'd be VERY concerned if it actually blew up like you feared, but Rich's strength isn't quite at that level, so there's nothing to worry about."

Jer 'I guess that's reassuring...'

Mi "Come on, Jer! Try it!"

Jer "O-o-okay!!!"

Jeremy quickly chugs the Mountain Dew. Of course, a headache follows, causing Jeremy to rub his scalp.

Jer "A-alright... what-"

Jeremy suddenly hears the sound of jingle bells.

Jer 'Wait a second...'

A "MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!"

Jer "Um... I'm Jewish?"

A "HAPPY HANUKKAH!!!"

Jer "Wh-why is he talk-talking about holidays?"

Jak "Christmas spirit!"

Jake walks in happily with another flavor, Pitch Black 2, and Jeremy grabs it and chugs it as it's details appear.

Jak "Dude, stop chugging those... you're gonna get sick..."

Jer "Wh-what are you gonna-"

A "BOO-BOO-BOO!!!"

Jeremy shrieks.

A "HAPPY HANUWEEN!!!"

Jer "Uh... H-Hanuween?"

Ri "Love between holidayth? Beautiful."

Rich hands him a bottle of Dry Ginger. Its details appear. Jeremy cautiously sips this one.

A "HAPPY-" *twitch* "Sorry about that."

Jer "H-how many left?"

Mi "Two! You can do this, man!"

Jak "Yeah! Take this!"

Jake puts a bottle of Sangarita Blast on the table. Its details fade onto the screen.

Jer "Welp... h-here we g-go!"

Jeremy takes a swig, not even caring about the headache this time. He's more focused on Avacado. He's... salsa dancing?!?!?! Jeremy is now laughing.

Jer "Who c-came up with this?"

A "No idea, but I hate them. Please make this stop."

Jeremy looks extremely amused.

Jer "He c-can't stop s-salsa dancing."

Mi "Yes he can. Just wait a few minutes."

A "Great..."

After waiting for a bit, Avacado finishes his dance. Jeremy claps with a smug expression on his face. The other boys also clap, despite not being able to see Ava.

A "Please never drink that again."

Jer 'I can't make promises, Ava.'

Ri "FINAL FLAVOR TIME!!!"

Rich dashes in holding a bottle of Mountain Dew Voltage, as the details appear on-screen. Michael is snickering.

A "Why is he amused? Should I be concerned?"

Jer "P-probably."

Jeremy chugs the final bottle. Avacado appears kind of disoriented.

Jer "Uh... dude?"

Avacado closes his eyes and starts moaning.

Jer "WH-WHAT THE F-FUCK?!?!?!"

Michael is howling with laughter at this point.

Ri "What ith it doing?"

Mi "Voltage makes him aroused. I slipped it in to fuck with him."

Jeremy is beet red, and Avacado is shuddering, blushing deep blue as Dustin hastily turns off the camera, cutting off a moan.

**Author's Note:**

> MY BROTHER ASKED ME TO WRITE THIS
> 
> THANK NOAH FOR THIS MESS


End file.
